Reflections
by DevDev
Summary: Jubilation Lee Jubilee reflects on the past while getting ready for an Xman reunion.


**A/N: Okie Dokie folks, I don't own any characters I write about in this story. They are owned by Marvel and Marvel only! There's a scene in here from X-men 99, the quotes in the flashback with Wolverine are NOT mine. One afterwards isn't either. But the rest is!  
  
Nothing really else to say... just gimme some feedback!!**  
  
  
  
  
Shimmering; my dress was shimmering in the hotel lights. It flashed as I twirled around in the full   
  
mirror, the dress rested below my ankles. The top of the dress came to a sharp point in the middle   
  
of my chest, shimmering all the way down. It was a pink dress, a color I usually didn't wear, but   
  
the deep pink set off my black hair. My shoulder black hair, if I may add. The dress was perfect,   
  
but I couldn't find my shoes.  
  
  
It's five o'clock in the afternoon, and I can only think about one thing. I don't have matching   
  
shoes for this dress. Matching shoes? Matching shoes! All right, well maybe that's not even   
  
the question. I mean, _come on_! Why am I, Jubilation Lee, wearing a dress in the first place? _I_ do   
  
not wear dresses. I don't; I just do not.  
  
  
One word, there's just one word. All right, there are two. But really, let's not get technical. X-  
  
mansion reunion. Those are the two words. The two dreaded words.   
  
  
All right, _all right_! Those aren't the dreaded words. I don't even know if that is _considered_ two   
  
words, I mean if there's like a line thingie... ugh, please tell me to shut up. I think the most   
  
dreaded is just seeing everyone, _everyone_. And it's the most dreaded because I haven't seen   
  
everyone since; well, since a long time ago.  
  
  
It's been three years since I talked to Skin. Three years since our falling out. Three years since   
  
I've slept at night.   
  
  


  
Three years is a long time.  


  
  


  
***  


  
_  
I walked through our front door; exhausted from a hard day's work. Even though I had stopped   
  
working for Multiversal Studios, I was still trying to succeed in the acting business. I wanted to   
  
see my name in lights; I really did.  
  
  
You're late again.  
  
  
Yeah, but I brought home some pizza! You're fave too.  
  
  
I ate. Woo, _someone_ was in a stinky_ _mood today.  
  
  
Fine, I'll just eat the _whoooole_ thing!  
  
  
Good, I'll be asleep. Do me a favor and DON'T wake me up tonight. I didn't even   
  
acknowledge him; jeez he was such a drag sometimes. Commercials ran over time, actresses   
  
needed time to go and throw up in the bathroom, extras needed time to- er, they needed time to,   
  
MINGLE! Yeah, mingle.  
  
  
Anyway, I got kind of bored. With pizza came my energy. That wasn't a good thing at this time of   
  
night. I turned on the TV, nothing good on but cake on the _Food Channel_.   
  
  
It was my third time flipping through the channels when I came upon it. Something that made me   
  
want to scream bloody murder. I don't want to say what it was, because repeating it would make   
  
me remember. I don't want to remember.  
  
  
So I made my way to Ange's room. I mean, ever since a month before, I hadn't slept in my bed.   
  
  
We weren't romantically involved or anything near that. But he would wrap his arms around me   
  
numerous times and I would feel safe, completely safe. Not as safe as I felt around Wolvie, but   
  
that was about muscle and warmth, not closeness. Oh, don't get me wrong. Wolvie and me   
  
would get as close as me and Skin would, but it was different.  
  
  
Anyway, I slipped into his room and made my way to his bed. He was sleeping; I could tell from   
  
his breathing. I snuggled in next to his flabby body, tears blurring my vision. I kinda laid against   
  
his chest while he moved around in his sleep. I must've awoken him or something because he   
  
started and then whispered loudly, What are you doing? Jubes, come on! I can't deal with   
  
another night of crying.  
  
  
I'm sorry Ange, but it's just that-  
  
  
He pushed away from me roughly. You're not here for me when I need you, are you?  
  
  
I didn't move. I wouldn't; I couldn't. My tears shimmered with the light that was brought from   
  
the window. He looked away; I left the room.  
  
  
_

I moved out the next day.  


  
  


***  


  
  
I haven't talked to him since, and I don't intend to at the reunion. I never had a friend be that   
  
cold to me, but he wasn't my friend. I rather he just completely forget and never call like Wolvie   
  
did all those years ago.   
  
  
I haven't seen him in three yearsbut that's nothing compared to Wolvie and me. Should I even   
  
call him Wolvie any longer? I don't think I can. I think I'm just finally passed the point where I   
  
consider him a father. Wait; don't think that I'm like thinking of him in any _other _way.   
  
PULEAAZE! Ugh, could you imagine? He's just an acquaintance. I know him; no, I knew him.  
  
  
I think I need to shower now. That's just gross, sickening.   
  
  
Ugh, I really try not to think of him. But there's always that time in the middle of the day when   
  
I pass an alley on my way to work. My last memory of Wolvie is of him saving me. It seems all   
  
too real.  
  
  


***  


_  
  
I was running, trying so hard to get away. I could hear their panting breaths and their pounding   
  
feet as I rounded a corner of an alley. I could have made it if I had had my powers, but I didn't.   
  
  
My heart froze as the red haired punk grabbed my head. My scalp felt like it was on fire.   
  
Burning; it was burning. I was going to give in any moment. I couldn't even comprehend what   
  
was happening when I was let go, until I heard him.   
  
_  
Guess aga'n, animal! If any o' you've harmed a hair on the little lady's head  
  
  
_Always my hero, except he didn't exactly look like he usually did. He looked he looked like he was beaten.  
  
_  
  
  
  
You'll be chewin' on pieces o' each other by the time I'm finished!  
  
  
? Don't go get em, Logan! I'm all right. But you You're a major mess!  
  
_  
He continued to tell me about the adamantium poisoning, while I got up on my own. He was   
  
dying.  
  
  
_

Dying.  
  
  
***  


  
  
I don't remember much after that, I just remember his retreating back hunched over like an animal.   
  
But he was _my_ animal.  
  
  
By word of mouth I knew he was alive, but to me; he might as well have been dead anyway. I   
  
received no phone call, no letter, and no e-mail. What he told me that day I would take with me   
  
forever.   
  
  
Just do us both a favor, short stuff, head back home an' try t'stay outta trouble. You're just an   
  
ordinary kid now, same as any other, and I won't be around t' watch your back no more.'  
  
  
Even if he was alive, he wasn't going to watch my back anymore. It was the last time I saw him.  
  
  
I wiped away the tear that had trailed down my cheek. That time was over now. Today was the   
  
day. After all this time, I was going to see everyone I had shut out in the last couple of years.  
  
  
My shimmering shoes catch my eye. Suddenly, my worries seem to be worthless.  
  


  
I FOUND MY SHOES!!!  


  
  


***  


  
Walking up those steps to the front door was the most nerve racking sensation I have ever felt. It   
  
took every single ounce of strength in my body not to turn around and run back to the retreating   
  
cab.   
  
  
My bags were only a few feet away. I could do it; I could grab them and run off. As I reached   
  
for them, a sharp wind made me rethink. My pink, shimmering dress fanned out behind me and I   
  
made my decision.  
  


  
Reaching out with my hand I grabbed what I needed and went my way.  
  
  


**End note: Do you really wanna know what Jubes chose? I mean she could've grabbed the handle of the door, or she could've grabbed her luggage! Would you like to find out what she chose...? Review, and I just might write a second fic and tell ya! ;0)  
  
Wanna see Jube's dress? E-mail me or leave your e-mail and a request. I don't know how to include a link!!**


End file.
